Color of Love
by The Cake Genius
Summary: All colors have many shades of sadness and happiness, love and hate. This is a free-verse poem about the many colors of Mello's feelings for Matt and the depths of his mind, written for mattsmelloyellow. Enjoy. ;)


**Disclaimer: Death Note, Matt, and Mello do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for the time being. :)**

**A/N: After I wrote "Taste," mattsmelloyellow requested more vignettes, but I just wasn't in the mood for vignettes, I guess... so I wrote the longest free-verse fanfiction poem ever, instead. x) This is dedicated to mattsmelloyellow, so I hope she finds it satisfactory. :)**

**Enjoy. ;)**

Red

is the color of your hair

to match your car

you said

you like it 'cause

it looks like the passion

of our love.

I teased you

always the romantic,

sentimental one.

Red

is the color of

our blood that stains the sheets

when I'm scared

and my nails dig into your milky white

skin.

Red

the color of my body

when you carried me

out of the rubble

and into the light shadows

and said I was beautiful when

I was hideous.

Red

the color of my regret

for loving you

and

Red

the color of your perfection

your

perfection

staining our sheets.

Orange

is the color of

the pollutants in our sky

they seep

into my bones

and choke me

as I long for

a return to

our childhood days.

Orange

is the color of the light

of your cigarette

when I watch you from behind

and your smoke floats out the window

and

you turn to me

your face so calm

to soothe me

in your arms.

Orange is the color of

the plastic of your goggles

that you always wear

to hide your angel's eyes.

I'd like

to rip them off

throw them on the floor

throw you on the bed

and watch your face

so unprotected

for me

for me

your beautiful face exposed

as you scream

and your tears

that I kiss away

_my _angel's face

and I

will make you wear those

for the rest of your

goddamned

god blessed

life

because I will be the _only _one

who ever sees

those angel's eyes.

Yellow

the color of my hair

spread out on our pillow

that you wind around your finger

like a mast

you run your hands through

like silk

you said

you are

so soft

so gentle

you beautiful person

your beautiful words

that say that I

am not so bad

that I am

just as good as him

and better

but I know it's a lie

because you

you

are better than either him

or me

it's you

that can wipe all my tears

and you that can always

read my mind

It should have been you

it should be you

first place.

Green

is the color of my jealousy

consuming me

that I scream for in my sleep

for terror that

I will never win.

I chose my name

Mello

because I thought

I longed

that I could be like him

so calculating

so smart

it makes me feel like dirt

like idiotic trash

like a chess piece

being used

so small

so

insignificant

it's unbearable

it drives me

the monster under my bed

but wait

it's not_ my _bed anymore

it's _ours_

and that is even worse

because what if it

will eat you too

your perfect face marred

what if I

am the death of you

my dearest treasure

I would never live

even less

with myself.

Blue

is the deep, deep

color of your eyes

that puts indigo to shame.

Blue

cannot quite describe

the serenity

of the spell you put me under

with their color.

You once told me

that blue was the color of mine as well

blue like the sky

where the white bird flies

and spreads her wings to sing.

Blue

is the color of

the feeling that you left me with

your hands, your kiss

tattooed on my soul

that burns me with the feel of you

a searing ache

that tore me when

I left you that first night

the thunder, rain

and now

I can never let you

go again

and if you try to leave

I will

lock you in my closet

chain you to the headboard

freeze you into an ice sculpture

bury you in my arms.

But

the blue in your eyes

would break me again

the only one

I could never bear to hurt.

Purple

is the color of the night

is the color of

the sky

that you used to make me

stare at

when we were so young

waiting for a shooting star.

Wish,

you whispered

shining softly.

I wished so hard

I burst.

Purple

is the color of the

world beyond my windshield

as I lie

chest clenching

thinking not of my

loss

or Near

or Kira

or chocolate

just you

who I had hurt

who I had killed

my love

my reason for living

you're gone

and my purple wishes

come undone.

Black

s the color I surround myself with

fierce

like a panther

sleek and lithe

tight

and smooth, like

liquid chocolate

just to make them see

my authority

make them notice that

Mello

is the opposite of

Near.

Black

is the color of the shadows in my heart

so dark

so evil

it hurts.

Black

the color of half your stripes

the other half showing

that you are the middle

the peaceful one

no wish to fight

I wish I could

absorb your stripes

your details

your quirks

and merge

your love

with mine.

White

is the color of

my rival

yes

but it was also

the shade of the snow

so deep one year

we waded through

shivering

freezing

daring

when no one else would

two nine-year-olds

blowing steam

in our too-big coats

pretending to be brave

together.

You shook like a leaf

skinny as a twig

so I hugged you,

the tree,

and we laughed,

best friends forever

forever together.

We were supposed

to be eternity,

Mail,

the truth and purity

in a pinky promise

and pricked fingers

to mix our blood.

White

was the color of

forever

forever one,

the color of love.

**A/N: And yes, I know that black isn't technically a color.** **^-^**


End file.
